Plants vs. Zombies: The Crazy adventure
Plants vs. Zombies: The Crazy Adventure is the next game in the Plants vs. Zombies series. In this game, the player goes on an adventure around the pvz world fighting zombies. Plot Dr. Zomboss has came back again. He has zombified everyone in suburbia except crazy dave and the player. He realises that he forgot to zombify two people so he decides to launch an attack on you. Go around the plants vs. zombies world and save everyone. Areas Areas are the world system for this game. World difficulties are measured in peppers, halapeenos and Demon peppers. Current Update V. 1.0.5 *Added Premium Plants *Added Zen Garden *Added ___ Update History V. 1.0.0 * Added Game V. 1.0.5 *Added Premium Plants *Added Zen Garden *Added ___ Game Modes Adventure * Unlocked at start Defend your home from hungry zombies through 36 levels! Mini Games * Unlocked after beating Suburbia Play fun levels with exciting twists! Zen Garden *'Unlocked after ___' Take care of plants and collect Coins Features and Mechanics Sun Sun behaves like it did in previous games, being used to place more plants. A tiny sun is worth 5, a small sun is worth 25, a normal sun is worth 50, a large sun is worth 75 and a huge sun is worth 125. Plant food Plant food acts like it did in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It gives a plant a powerful effect. 3 can be held at a time. It is unlocked after beating Tutorial level 5 Coins Coins are one of the ingame currencies. Bronze coins are worth 10, silver are worth 50 and gold are worth 100. Coins are used to buy: * Plant food - 1000 * Power ups * Lawn mowers - 1200 * Seed slots Bronze coins have a 55% chance of dropping from a zombie, Silver coins have a 35% chance and Gold coins have a 20% chance of dropping. Coins can also be obtained from coin bags (5 Gold) and large coin bags (10 Gold). Gems Gems are the second currency of the game. They are much rarer than coins and have a 15% chance of dropping from a zombie. They are used to buy: * Costumes Seed packets Seed packets are used to level plants up. The amount of seed packets needed for an upgrade depend on the rarity of the plant. For a list of level up abilities click here . Seed slots Seed slots are the same as in the previous games. The player starts with 6 slots and a 7th one can be bought for 750 after beating Suburbia level 16. Shovel The shovel allows you to remove a plant. it is unlocked after beating Tutorial level 4. Costumes Each plant has 2 costumes. A normal costume and a rare costume. They can be bought for gems. The price depends on the rarity of the plant and the type of costume. They can also be collected from Gift boxes or dropped by zombies. A zombie has a 10% chance to drop a nomral costume and a 5% chance to drop a rare costume. Rare costumes boost the plants plant food ability while normal costumes just change a plants appearance. Objectives Like in PvZ2, objectives are missions needed to complete certain levels. The objectives are: * Don't let the zombies trample the flowers * Survive without planting on Dave's mold collonies * Protect the endangered plants * Survive with plants picked for you * Survive wih most plants picked for you. * Never have more than x plants * Don't lose more than x plants * Plan your defence and defeat zombies * Survive a massive attack in x * Survive with no lawn mowers Brain busters Brain busters change up things in levels. These are: All worlds * Special delivery - Plants come by conveyor belt * World exclusive *Suburbia - Wall nut bowling Gift boxes Gift boxes are collected by completing certain levels and beating boss battles. Gift boxes contain: * 500 coins * 5 gems * 1 Normal costume * 1 Rare costume - 20% * 5-10 seed packets for plants from a certain world Power Ups Power ups can be selected before battle. The player has 3 slots per level. * Power Pinch- Pinch/click zombies to deal 100 damage - 1000 coins * Power Snow- Press and hold on a tile to launch snowballs that deal 15 damage each and slow zombies - 1000 coins * Power Toss - Swipe zombies to throw them back or even off screen - 1200 coins * Power Zap - Press and hold/Tap zombies to deal 300 electric damage - 1100 coins * Power Heal - Tap on tiles to heal all plants in a 3x3 area by 30 bites - 900 coins * Tactical cuke - Deals 1800 damage to all zombies on screen - 3000 coins Plants For a list of plants click here. Zombies For a list of plants click here. Gallery TBA Category:Games Category:MineOK1's creations Category:Fanon Games Category:PvZ:TCA